


Glitter & Gloss

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce is Not Amused, Gen, Prank Wars, Siblings, YouTube, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: Red Robin creates a youtube channel. Pranks ensue. The internet loses its goddamn mind.





	Glitter & Gloss

                The video opens to the inside of an abandoned warehouse. Red Hood stands below, apparently waiting for someone, and the camera pans up after a lingering on his figure to the rafters, where a second figure crouches.

“ _Operation Fuck You is a go. You ready, S?”_ Red Robins’ voice is soft, barely audible, and Spoiler flashes a pair of thumbs up in response. The camera shifts back to Red Hood, inching closer as if the holder – presumably Red Robin – is moving closer to the edge of the rafters. The colors are muted, footage just a little grainy, and the camerawork unsteady.

_“Go!”_

“I can hear you two dipshi— _what the fuck?!”_ Something slams into Red Hood’s signature helmet, and explodes in a puff of neon pink and – _yes_ , that is _glitter_.

“This is for last Tuesday, asshat!” Red Robin roars, and Spoiler’s hysterical laughter drowns out any response Red Hood could’ve made. The glitter bombs continue going off, spraying pink paint everywhere, until the sound of a gun goes off. Immediately any visuals descend into a whirlwind of colors and out-of-focus blobs.

“Shit—abort! Abort! Fall back!”

“ _I am going to fucking kill you!”_

“Run!” And then it ends, in the middle of Red Robin and Spoiler’s laughter.

It is entitled _Fuck You_ and was posted a week ago.

Bruce puts his head in his hands and sighs. He was used to the prank wars, he really was, but now that his children had decided to use the _internet_ to make them _public?_ This would—

The computer beeped, and the blood drained from his face.

Another video had just been uploaded. Same account, and a quick trace revealed it had come from Jason’s computer, entitled _ur dead._ The thumbnail was of Cass kicking Tim in the face.

The way Bruce saw it, he had two options. Shut it down – but the videos were already viral – or ignore it. Sometimes it was better to just _let_ his children try to kill each other.

“You do realize, Master Bruce, the last time the internet was involved in one of their spats, Master Tim deleted Miss Stephanie from existence.”

As always, Alfred’s unannounced presence scared the shit out of him, but Bruce managed not to show it. Maybe. The raised eyebrow said he hadn’t been entirely successful.

“But – “

“How exactly do you think the rest of the world will react to find the most powerful drug lord in Gotham being played by a handful of masked children?”

“…I don’t—”

Another beep. This one was entitled _IMG_4538.MOV_ and showcased Damian standing smugly with his arms crossed over his chest while Dick ran away from the camera behind him, so quickly his edges were a blur of black and blue.

Bruce turned off the monitor, and Alfred sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm super fascinated by the idea of how the heroes in the DCU and shit would deal with social media/ online fandom bullshit? SO. ENJOY.
> 
> Y'all can commission me or be my friend on [tumblr](https://dragonflyxparodies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
